Tears and Rain
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Red Beauty One-Shot. Belle can not have what she wants, and nobody understands how conflicted she feels.


**A/N:**

**Here is a short Red Beauty one-shot. This was a prompt from Tumblr, for a Red Beauty mini that I would write to the 22nd song in my top 25 most played list on Itunes. The song ended up being "Tears and Rain" by James Bunt.**

**Right, so hope you enjoy it. I have CH. 9 done for Have A Heart, and will be posting it SOON! Though I hardly have any of CH. 10 written, and I have three essays I need to be working on. x_x**

**Well, I hope you like it. :)**

**Would love to hear what you have to say. :)**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Belle ducked her head down, and closed her umbrella as she entered the diner, not wanting to see the looks of sadness and pity from everyone already there.

They didn't understand... they never would. She loved him, even if he couldn't properly love her back, she would always love him, and why should they judge her for that? For loving a man who hurt her, though he never meant to. It was always by accident, and he always apologized, he always did better the next time.

Stepping to the bar, she picked her gaze up to meet that of Ruby's, an action that had her heart buzzing with an odd feeling, "Hi, Ruby, my usual, please."

Ruby gave her a bright smile, "Coming right up, Belle." The waitress scribbled the order on a piece of paper and slipped it behind her into the kitchen, "How are you doing?"

Belle slipped onto a seat and smiled, "I'm all right. How are you?"

"A little hung over, but aspirin is a God sent on occasions like this," Ruby chuckled, then snapped her fingers and pointed at her, "Hey! You should totally come with us sometime! Wouldn't it be a joy, having all the girls together. Emma, Snow, Mulan, Aurora, Elle, you, me."

Her heart fluttered at the proposal, and she smiled, "That, that sounds great. I would love to."

"Fantastic! We're going out next Saturday, we meet here, then go down to the Rabbit Hole. Emma's designated driver, because Regina absolutely abhors it when she gets drunk."

Belle laughed, "Oh dear, she may have some competition. I don't drink too much."

Ruby gave her soft nudge, "Don't worry, when things get going, things get going… even Snow White gets a little tipsy, so you may end up drinking a little more than you'd like. But, Emma's good at keeping the dogs at bay, what with being Sheriff and all."

Belle blushed, and dropped her gaze, "I don't think any man would dare come near me without fearing consequence."

"You'd be surprised, when some of those crazies get drunk, they'll hit on the pool sticks, and lamp shades."

She couldn't hold back her chuckle as she looked back up at her friend, "Then Emma should be in for a night of standing guard."

"She will be, don't worry. Emma's good at what she does. See you here Saturday?"

"Yea, I'll see you here Saturday," Belle smiled brightly.

Ruby returned the smile as the cook called out Belle's order, "Your food's here," she said before spinning around, picking up the plate and turning back to gently deposit it in front of her.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Not a problem. I'll see you Saturday, here at five."

"See you Saturday."

* * *

/RB/

* * *

Belle let out a peal of laughter when Ruby stumbled over the chair, "Ruby! You… are soooooo drunk!" She shouted over the pounding music around them.

"I am not!" Ruby pouted, before attempting to pick herself up off the floor, which only made Belle topple over as well.

They sat silently on the floor for a few moments, before they both broke out into laughter, falling against each other as they laughed together. They attempted to stand again, but their laughter, and inebriation, prohibited the movement.

Halting their tries at moving, they stared at each other, smiles on their faces, laughter slowly dying, "I think… we're both a little drunk," Belle reasoned, raising a finger to bop it carelessly against Ruby's nose.

Ruby chuckled, her smile widening, "I like it when you're a little drunk."

Belle smiled wider too, "I like it when you're a little drunk."

Ruby was leaning closer and suddenly she found her lips connecting with Ruby's, and moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed.

She gasped, and pulled away, her eyes opening swiftly at the sudden disconnection. Ruby frowned slightly, only to smile again when Belle reconnected their lips. The kiss deepened, and Belle shifted closer, feeling Ruby's hands on her hips… and then their fronts were flush together.

Belle jerked back, tears in her eyes, "No… I… I can't…." She stumbled away from Ruby and shifted to ungracefully pull herself to her feet, "I… can't."

"Belle! Wait!" Ruby used a chair to help her get up, "Belle!"

"I can't… Ruby. I can't do this. I…" she pressed her hands to her stomach, "I'm pregnant, Ruby. I'm pregnant with Rumple's baby. I love Rumple, and I'm in a relationship with him. I can't do this… I can't…" she shook her head and stumbled away outside, Ruby hot on her heels.

"Wait! You're pregnant, and you were drinking! What the hell is wrong with you, Belle! You should know that alcohol shouldn't be consumed when you're pregnant!" Ruby grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"Ruby! I can't do this! I… I can't love you both! I can't be with you both! I have to do what's best for my baby!"

"So going out and drinking is what's best for your baby?" Ruby screamed, her face a mess of tears and make-up.

"Don't… don't you yell at me! You have no idea what I'm feeling! You… you don't know anything!"

"I don't know anything? I don't know what it means when my heart pounds when you step into the diner? I don't know what it makes me feel when you smile? I don't know anything! Of course I know something! I know that I'm in love with you!"

"No! Don't do this! I can't do this! Not with you, not with anyone! I'm with Rumple! I can't change that!"

"Yes you can! You can choose to be with someone who can love you properly! You can choose to get away!"

"No I can't! I can't choose! Don't make me choose! Because I will choose him! I will always choose him!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

Ruby gaped at her, "You didn't say because you love him."

Belle scoffed, "Of course I love him! That's why it's the right thing to do!"

"Why don't you love yourself enough to get away? Why don't you love yourself enough to see that he's not healthy for you!"

"You don't understand! You have no right to say anything! So back off! Stay out of my life! I can't choose you! I can't have you! I'm with Rumple! I have to be with Rumple!" Belle sobbed before turning and running away to Ruby's cries of her name.

She couldn't be with Ruby, despite her feelings for her. She couldn't be with Ruby because Rumple had forbidden her to leave him. She belonged to him, she and her baby belonged to him… and nobody would ever understand that she did love him….

The night sky began to pour, and Belle was grateful for the rain as it washed away her burning tears as she ran her way back to the life she couldn't leave.

* * *

**A/N: So... whaddya think? :)**

**Leave me a review. Yea? :D**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


End file.
